


Escape to New Key Cay

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Come Swallowing, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Groping, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Orgy, Pregnant Futanari, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: A new landmass known as New Key Cay has appeared off the coast of R-18 Island. The four CPUs go to investigate, and wake up at a tropical hotel, heavily pregnant and transformed into futanari. The only way they're leaving the hotel is if they have sex, and while uncertain about what to do, they find themselves enjoying it immensely.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Escape to New Key Cay

**Author's Note:**

> Neptune, Vert, Noire, and Blanc all wake up to find themselves heavily pregnant with incredibly curvy bodies and long, thick cocks. Initially confused, their lust leads them to start an orgy with one another.

R-18 Island did not belong to any of the countries in Gamindustri. Leanbox, which had colonies that hosted all sorts of lewd events over in their neighboring country of Perzocon, was the closest, but even they knew to keep it a neutral territory. Recently, a new landmass had appeared near R-18 Island, and the four CPUs had been instructed to go there and observe if it was safe territory. The land had been dubbed New Key Cay, and only a few things were known about the landmass.

It was small, with its most noticeable feature being two round hills near the top of the island, a large, round lake in the middle and a thick bush of a jungle near the bottom. It had an hourglass shape, and all sorts of strange wildlife. The plants reproduced by firing a white, gooey seed at each other, and that was only the most common species. It wasn’t known what sort of animals inhabited the island, but it had been guessed they were constantly in heat. The four CPUs, leaving their sisters behind, wandered deep into the wilderness.

Someone had already set up a building on the island when they arrived. It was a tropical-themed love hotel, with an outdoor area known as the Copulation Cabana. Staying in the hotel was free, as long as some form of fucking happened. The hotel staff was rarely seen, but did their jobs. The Goddesses had to walk through the jungle to get to the hotel, being careful of the plants and animals along the way. They also discovered that New Key Cay’s dress code was both more strict and way more relaxed than the main island. The suggestion of nudity was not permitted. They had to actually be naked.

After transforming into their CPU forms and shedding their armor and weapons, they walked through the woods towards the Onan Hotel, the main source of suspicion. The more they wandered through the jungle, the more the scent of the flowers made them horny. Their loins were throbbing. The desire to masturbate on the spot was overwhelming, their nipples so hard that they were aching. Still, they pressed on towards the hotel. The further they went, the more the flowers overwhelmed them, until they blacked out.

When the four of them woke up, they were inside the Copulation Cabana at the Onan Hotel. They were stuck in their CPU forms, unable to cancel. Neptune looked at her body, reassessing where she was. Her ample bust line was still visible, but there was something weighing her down. She felt her stomach, and noticed that it had become much rounder and heavier. Her nipples weren’t a bright pink, but had instead become dark, almost black in color. As her hand trailed further down her body, she felt something long and stiff, with two soft, round balls beneath it. Neptune went looking for a mirror, and saw herself.

“I’m nine months pregnant! And a futanari!” said Neptune, realizing she was also still naked. “I don’t remember having a dick before. How long has it been since we came to this island?”

“You’re not the only one,” said Noire. “My center of balance is all thrown off.”

Noire’s belly was just as big as Nep’s, but her cock looked slightly different. Her shaft was slightly longer than Neptune, and her balls hung lower. Upon seeing her body, Neptune’s cock started throbbing, the sight of a pregnant futa Noire making her ignore her own body. She wanted to have fun with Noire’s pregnant belly and thick, hard cock instead. Just as she was about to go to it, she felt another hard dick press up against her butt.

“What the hell is this? I don’t have time to be having kids or sprouting a dick!” said Blanc.

Though Blanc was still the shortest of the four, her breasts had gone up to at least a D-cup from her pregnancy. With her petite frame, her large, wobbling pregnant belly and cock looked even more out of place. Though her dick was the shortest, she was packing a hefty pair of balls that looked packed with cum. Blanc wondered what she had done to deserve this.

“Oh my,” said Vert, rubbing her stomach. “I’m feeling even hornier than usual.”

Vert was loving her pregnant belly, and she had by far the thickest cock of the gathered four. Her already large breasts had swollen with milk, making them still the biggest of the CPUs. The four stood in the center of the cabana, their glans touching against each other like they were musketeers. All of them were feeling horny, their nipples hard and about to burst with milk. It was then that Neptune checked the calendar in the cabana, and noticed something.

“It’s only been a few hours since we got here!” said Nep. “We weren’t pregnant when we arrived at the island. What happened?”

“I was researching the plants before we got here,” said Noire. “All of us, our skin exposed, brushed against the island’s dickweed, which made us turn into futanari. At that point, we were overcome by the aphrodisiac coming from the flowers and, in a lust-induced haze, fucked each other until all of us were pregnant. Then the maieusomelons broke their water on us, speeding up our pregnancies to where our bellies became heavily pregnant over only a few hours. Someone must have dragged us here.”

“What do those melons do, exactly?” asked Blanc.

“They make it so the children in our wombs are born as nymph-sprites, the native population of this island. People don’t come here very often, so the island keeps itself repopulated by other methods. We’re free to leave at any point we want...” said Noire.

“Not exactly,” said Vert. “Look at how many Credits it costs to stay here. Even if we pooled all of the funds from our countries together, we couldn’t afford this. The only way to waive the fee for the Onan Hotel entirely is to have sex on the premises. Well, my pussy is wet, and I want to give my new dick a go. Let’s have an orgy!”

“Yay, an orgy!” said Neptune.

“I-I don’t want to do such a lewd thing,” said Noire.

“Yeah, Lowee is a nation that prides itself on being family-friendly,” said Blanc. “I can’t debase the image of my nation by fucking like a wild beast, even if I’m in this state.”

“Didn’t all three of you host that XXX bike show?” asked Neptune.

“That’s rich, coming from the country with a foul-mouthed squirrel,” said Noire, looking in Blanc’s direction.

“That squirrel belongs to Leanbox now, it’s no longer my problem,” said Blanc.

“I remember Planeptune having their share of erotic events as well,” said Vert. “Everyone, let’s stop arguing and start fucking. My dick is aching so badly. I want to empty my balls into someone, or I’ll have to get angry.”

Vert’s breasts were still much bigger than Blanc’s. Jealous, Blanc latched her mouth onto one of Vert’s nipples and started sucking. Vert was surprised as jets of milk shot from her nipples into Blanc’s mouth. Blanc gulped it down passionately, filling her stomach with the warm, sticky sweetness. After sucking as hard as she could, Blanc released her mouth from Vert’s nipple and moved down to her dick.

Blanc cast her eyes at Vert’s thick cock. It was throbbing, the tip dripping with precum. Her pregnant body was flooded with hormones, coming from her womb and her dick. She couldn’t hold herself back much longer, and got on her knees. Her pregnant belly was close to the floor of the cabana, her dick sticking straight up, but she began sucking and slurping at Vert’s cock, taking the entire length of her girthy shaft into her mouth.

“Blanc, your mouth is so warm,” said Vert. “If someone didn’t blow me, I was going to jerk off over all of your pregnant bellies.”

“Do it in my mouth,” said Blanc. “I’ll suck your balls dry, you pervert.”

“Watching them is getting me turned on,” said Neptune. “Noire, can you suck my cock, too?”

“It’s not like I want to, but your cock does look pretty sexy,” said Noire. She asked Neptune to sit on the couch, and bent down herself. With her own cock rock-hard and her pregnant belly brushing against the cushions, she started sucking on Neptune’s dick with slow and steady licks, faintly tasting the goo that the plants had sprayed on them in the jungle.

The cabana was filled with the sounds of sucking, as two mouths worked two cocks, slurping and pleasuring them surrounded by the sounds of water and nature. Blanc moved one of her hands towards Vert’s balls, fondling the sack and massaging it to help Vert’s backed-up scrotum unload inside her mouth. She didn’t know how much sex she had to do in order to leave here, and wanted Vert to come as soon as possible.

“You’re being very gentle with my balls,” said Vert. “That feels really good.” Blanc shot Vert an icy stare, and went back to sucking, running her tongue along the glans to make sure that she slurped out all the precum that was spilling from Vert’s dick. Blanc lowered her head onto Vert’s cock, taking the entire length in her mouth until it was up to her throat. The smell of her sweaty dick went into Blanc’s nostrils, making her own cock start to throb.

Noire was now heartily sucking on Neptune’s cock. She fondled Neptune’s balls with her hands, loving how soft and tactile her testicles were. When she massaged them, Neptune lewdly moaned. She felt like she was going to cum right away, but she wanted to enjoy the lovely feeling of Noire slurping on her cock for a while longer. She saw Noire’s own dick beating against the floor, throbbing with excitement. Neptune looked down at Noire’s pregnant body, and cooed.

“I’m gonna cum,” said Neptune.

“Already?” said Noire.

“I’m feeling really, really horny,” said Neptune. “And your sucking is so good.”

“I know you’re gonna cum too, you lech,” said Blanc to Vert. “Give me all you’ve got!”

“Cumming in your cute little mouth will just make my day,” said Vert.

Neptune popped inside Noire’s mouth, filling her with a massive load of cum. It filled up Noire’s cheeks, dripping back onto Neptune’s dick. Her load was thick and sticky, with a highly concentrated salty flavor. Being pregnant and aroused had made her loads much thicker than even the average goddess. She felt the warmth of relief wash over her body, starting from her balls, as she sprayed her load inside Noire’s mouth, asking her to swallow as much as she could.

Noire gulped down Neptune’s cum. The warmth of semen mixed with the warmth of the life growing inside her pregnant belly. When she swallowed, her nipples began to leak milk, staining her generous breasts in a layer of white. Vert came moments later, but instead of Blanc, she was the one who had started lactating. Drops of milk fell from her nipples onto Blanc’s face, which Blanc licked up and mixed with the semen she had been gulping down. The mix of potent flavors only made her dick harder. Blanc placed one hand on her cock and started rubbing it, eager to stick it inside a pussy.

“Come on! I’m hard and horny! Someone give me a hole to fuck!” said Blanc.

“What positions can we do with these pregnant bellies?” asked Noire. “We don’t want to harm the life on this island.”

“Don’t worry,” said Vert. “I know all the best positions for pregnant futa sex.”

“Why do you know that?” asked Neptune. Vert just laughed and smiled politely.

Blanc fondled her pregnant breasts. They were engorged with milk, and for once in her life she had a sizable bust. Her height hadn’t changed in the least, but when she squeezed down on her chest and felt the milk start to flow out, she let out a lewd sigh. The pleasure from her leaking nipples was going all the way down to her clit and her balls, making her hard dick throb in excitement. She wanted to use her boobs as much as her dick.

Vert and Neptune were still rock hard. Something in the atmosphere of New Key Cay kept people constantly aroused, no matter how many times they came. The tips of their dicks were dripping with saliva and cum, but they were still stiff and ready to fuck. Still sitting on the couch, Neptune asked Blanc to come over and sit on her cock. She stroked it in her hand, drawing attention to how hard and thick it was. It would soothe the aching in Blanc’s pregnant pussy.

Blanc approached, and asked Neptune to recline. She positioned her pussy, showing Neptune her light blue pubes, and lowered her lips onto Neptune’s thick, waiting cock. She was so wet that Neptune slid in easily, plunging right into the plump, sticky depths of Blanc’s heavily pregnant pussy. When Neptune’s dick got all the way in, up to the base, fountains of milk shot from Blanc’s nipples, spraying all over the floor of the cabana.

“My balls aren’t the only thing that need to be milked,” said Blanc. “My new, huge tits are really sensitive.”

“I’ll grope your new boobs as much as you want,” said Neptune. “They’re soft and squishy.”

Neptune reached forward, wrapping her hands around Blanc’s breasts. Neptune pressed her pregnant belly and her own, just as engorged tits into Blanc’s back. The outie belly button and hard, milky nipples on top of soft and squishy breasts pushed into Blanc’s back, giving her even more stimulation as Neptune started thrusting her erect cock up and down, making Blanc bounce about on her lap. As the thrusts grew stronger, Blanc’s pregnant belly and breasts began to jiggle and shake, sending drops of milk and sweat everywhere. Her hard cock bounced as well, the vibrations becoming quite pleasing to her balls.

Blanc’s lewd moans were making Vert hard. Vert got on all fours, presenting her ass towards Noire, shaking it back and forth. As she shook her butt, her cock and balls bounced back and forth, further drawing Noire’s eye towards her. With one hand, she massaged her breasts, causing lines of milk to run down all the way to her pregnant belly. With her other hand, she lifted her balls and revealed her pussy, begging Noire to stick it inside her. Noire got on her knees and slammed her dick inside Vert, pushing it in until her cockhead was at Vert’s womb, her entire cock being massaged by Vert’s wet, pink pussy folds.

Noire started moving her hips, fucking Vert hard. Her pregnant belly rested on Vert’s butt, while the force of her piston thrusts made Vert’s body shake. Her generously ripe bosom, her heavy balls and her swollen belly all shook, rippling with the force from Noire’s dick. Milk and precum spilled from Vert onto the floor, her body becoming hotter and sweatier as her pussy was plowed by Noire’s cock. She loved surrendering herself to the power of a dick, especially from someone who was also pregnant.

“Even though you’re pregnant, you’re really tight,” said Noire. “And unbelievably wet.”

“Being pregnant makes me horny,” said Vert. “You can go rougher if you want. My Leanbox tough pussy can take anything. Now, Blanc... your balls are looking heavy. Do you want me to suck them dry for you?”

“The... hell are you talking about?” said Blanc between moans.

With Noire’s dick pounding her pussy, Vert crawled along the floor until she was near the couch, at eye level with Blanc’s hard cock. She playfully licked Blanc’s sack, juggling the balls with her tongue. Blanc’s dick beat against Vert’s forehead, sending drops of precum down onto her nose. Vert took Blanc’s glans into her mouth, and then began greedily sucking on the entire length of her dick, slurping loudly as she sucked off Blanc the way she had been fellated only moments ago.

Blanc’s body was starting to go numb from stimulation. Neptune was groping her breasts, squeezing out thicker, creamier breast milk that coated her tits and belly, and shoving her dick deep into Blanc’s pussy. At the same time, Blanc’s dick was enveloped by Vert’s warm mouth, touching against the back of Vert’s throat. Her perverted mind had made her incredibly good at blowjobs, to a degree Blanc wasn’t expecting.

As Noire kept thrusting her dick inside Vert, she wanted to tease the goddess of Leanbox a bit, to retaliate for what she was doing to Blanc. Noire reached her hand over to Vert’s breasts, squeezing some of her warm breast milk onto her palm. Vert loved the feeling of her milk streaming out of her tits, and wanted Noire to keep squeezing her. A puddle of milk formed at Vert’s feet, her breasts being swollen with such a large amount that Noire’s hands alone couldn’t drain her. That was not Noire’s intention.

With her hand coated in a sticky layer of breast milk, Noire shook Vert’s balls around a bit before stroking her hard, throbbing dick. Vert was overwhelmed with the same kind of pleasure that Blanc was experiencing. She couldn’t moan as loudly because of Blanc’s dick in her mouth, but the way she shook her ass at Noire told her that she loved it. Noire kept slowly jerking off Vert’s dick, taking her closer to the edge of orgasm, while Noire herself continued thrusting her cock away in Vert’s pussy, drips of milk falling from her dark nipples onto Vert’s back.

The already humid cabana was becoming so filled with sweat and lust that a thick haze began to form. Sweating bodies, lactating breasts and hot spurts of cum had all mixed into a fog of desire, starting to cloud the cabana, until only the sounds of dicks being sucked and slamming into wet pussies could be heard. The four goddesses were joined by their bodies, moaning and sighing with pleasure, until all of them achieved climax at the same time.

Noire and Neptune’s cocks fired off hot, sticky loads into Blanc and Vert’s pussies, filling them to the point of overflowing. Blanc shot thick cum into Vert’s mouth, which Vert swished around before loudly and happily swallowing it, just as her own dick seeded the floor with its cum. Their links collapsed, but their dicks were still hard. All of their breasts were leaking milk, staining their chests and their pregnant bellies with its sweetness. They were sweaty and starting to get tired, but were still quite horny.

Neptune raised her ass in the air, squishing her breasts into the floor. Her pregnant belly hung down, making its weight apparent. She showed Vert her twitching butthole, inviting her to do her in the ass. It was the last hole that hadn’t been satisfied, and she was eager to have it filled. Noire also had her ass in the air, but more because her legs were feeling too tired to move otherwise.

“Come on, Vert!” said Neptune. “Slam it right in my plush ass!” She smacked her butt, making the cheeks jiggle.

“I’ve been waiting to stick this in someone’s hole!” said Blanc. “Noire, I hope you’re ready to take a hard pounding from this Lowee dick! Wouldn’t want you to get a case of blue balls like your Lastation Move, right?”

“N-no...” said Noire. “Take my ass!”

“This is so fun!” said Vert.

Their pussy juice had been dripping down into their asses, though the cabana also had small bowls of lube available. Neptune lubed up her own butt, while Blanc smeared it over Noire’s anus. Vert rubbed her glans against the hole, pushing it in a bit at a time. Neptune’s greedy ass swallowed the entire length of her dick, until Vert’s balls were slapping against Neptune’s wet pussy lips. Blanc added a lot more lube than necessary to Noire’s ass, and plunged her dick in with one stroke. Nep and Noire groaned in pleasure as their asses were spread open, the girthy dicks entering inside them.

“Even my ass feels better when I’m pregnant,” said Neptune. “This is incredible!”

“So... good...” said Noire. “My ass...”

Vert grabbed onto Neptune’s butt cheeks, squeezing down on them before humping her with abandon. Neptune’s boobs, cock and belly all shook as Vert thrust inside her ass, rippling across her body. This was the first time Neptune had been penetrated, and she was enjoying it just as much as being the one on top. As Vert plowed into her ass, she felt the island spirits in her belly start to kick, enjoying the carnal pleasure Vert was providing for her.

Noire’s ass had been opened wide by Blanc, who was now going hard on her ass with her hard cock. Blanc reached for Noire’s breasts, groping them and milking them with her hands. Fountains of breast milk shot from Noire’s nipples, dripping onto the floor like a white rain. The goddess’ breasts were so full that they would never be emptied as long as they were on this island. The way Blanc pinched and teased Noire’s nipples made her cock start to throb, reacting to the pressure of Blanc’s dick rubbing against her prostate.

With her hands still covered in lube, Vert moved them down to Neptune’s gravid stomach. She oiled up Neptune’s belly, making it shine in the light coming through the cabana’s walls. Her fingers moved across the outie belly button, gently pinching it between her fingers. The warmth in her belly got to the oil, making it pleasantly warm and sticky. Vert’s warm hands on her belly made Neptune get even tighter in her ass, which only made Vert start pumping harder as the squeezing force of Neptune’s asshole closed around her shaft.

Neptune and Noire looked at each other, each of them caught in the throes of passion as they got their asses pounded hard. They were blushing bright red, each of them only able to get a few words out as their minds started going blank with anal pleasure. Their pussies and cocks were still unbelievably sensitive, and it wouldn’t be much longer before another wave of orgasms swept over them all.

Vert’s balls slapped against Neptune’s pussy once again, before her cock tensed up and sprayed a huge load of cum into Neptune’s ass. Blanc groped Noire’s breasts tightly. She rammed her dick into Noire’s ass, and right as Blanc came inside her, Noire’s own cock splurted a hot, sticky white load of cum. Her nipples squirted out jets of milk, mixing with her own sweat and cum until Noire was about to collapse in her own juices. They thought their dicks would give out, but the four of them kept going.

Blanc got on her knees, holding her hands out and opening her mouth as the other three CPUs stood over her, milking their breasts and showering her with breast milk. Blanc drank as much as she could, hoping for her breasts to get even bigger. She slurped it down like a hummingbird, eagerly tasting of everyone’s milk. Her boobs were large enough that she could raise them to her mouth, and drink of her own milk. She sucked her own tits until her mouth smelled like milk, filled with delicious sweetness.

Noire wanted everyone to jerk off on her. Three cocks sprayed even more hot loads of cum, showering Noire in a layer of salty stickiness. Her body was drenched in semen, dripping down her breasts, her belly and her ass. Noire licked it off herself, tasting of all the cum that had been emptied from the other girls’ balls. She was getting more into it than she expected, eagerly asking for more of Neptune’s cum by the time she’d licked herself clean.

Vert wanted the others to rub their pregnant bellies on her cock, letting her feel the softness and firmness of their stomachs. Blanc and Noire were close enough to her that their stomachs were pressing into her own. The feeling of three big, round bundles of warmth pressing together was so erotic that it made Vert’s breasts shoot out milk on their own, without any more stimulation.

Finally, Neptune wanted everyone to take her in her holes. She took Vert in her ass once again, along with Noire in her pussy and Blanc in her mouth. She couldn’t speak, her entire body plugged up with cocks, and sucked and fucked until four dicks exploded in another shower of semen. All of Neptune’s holes had been filled, and her own cock was dribbling drops of cum, having fired a thick, ropey load at the moment of climax with the other four.

They were too tired to move, able to do nothing but lie down on the floor of the cabana. All of them felt something in their stomachs moving. They were going to give birth to the nymph-sprites, the nature spirits of the island. Beside each other, they held hands and felt the contractions start. Their cocks were rock-hard, pointing towards the ceiling and bouncing about as their balls were pushed upward, the nature spirits starting to emerge from their pussies.

As they were goddesses, giving birth to new life was part of their duty. Their CPU bodies were sturdy and able to handle the feeling of the nymph-sprites slipping out of them, pushing them open and making their way towards the forests where they would go on to live freely. As they left their bodies, Neptune began to think that she wanted to keep her pregnant belly for a little longer. It had been fun having one, and she had gotten closer to the other Goddesses than she had in a long time.

Their cocks shot off one more load, covering their lower bodies in a layer of cum. They were too tired to move. The only sign they saw was the cabana’s gate unlocking. They had provided more than enough entertainment to cover the cost of their bill. As the sunset turned to night, Histoire came flying into the cabana, using her book to hide her body.

“We were looking for you all day! What happened?” she asked. “And what are those?”

“There’s nothing to it. We were just having an orgy,” said Neptune. “That’s what happens on New Key Cay.”

“It’s not like I want to come back here,” said Noire.

“My crotch is still sore...” said Blanc. “But in a good way, I guess?”

“That was fun,” said Vert, squeezing a few more drops of milk out of her breasts.

The four of them disengaged their HDD forms, finding that the futanari dicks they had grown on the island remained on their bodies, and just as large as they had been in their CPU forms. As they headed back to the mainland of R-18 Island, the nymph-sprites watched from the treetops and along the shore. All who came to this island would be in carnal paradise. The island itself was a force of nature, a blessing from the gods. Be fruitful and multiply.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request, my [Request Form](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) is always open.


End file.
